Lector (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Lector alternateively spelled Leichter and known in Japan as Kogoro Daimon is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is the former vice president of Kaiba Corp and the best duelist of the Big Five. Lector has brown hair and brown beard and mustache. He is voiced by Eiji Takemoto and dubbed in English by Tom Sourhada. Lector Lector was next in line to run Kaiba Corp until Seto Kaiba pay Gozaburo back with a loan to earn the name Kaiba. Lector's role, at Seto's command, was to buy 51% of a company, which Seto forced its president to buy back at the price Gozaburo demanded by threatening his workers. Lector was angered that Seto never gave him any credit for his help, though Seto later told him that he never came up with any ideas, and only followed his orders. After the Big Five helped Seto take over Kaiba Corp, Seto took Lector's position of heir to company president and rendered Lector little more then the company figurehead. The Big Five teamed up with Pegasus J. Crawford to take over Kaiba Corp (much like how they teamed up with Kaiba to overthrow Gozaburo Kaiba), but Pegasus was defeated by Yugi, and Kaiba fired them. They trapped Kaiba in the virtual world, but were trapped in the vitual world when the Five Headed Dragon was destroyed. After a while, their bodies were destroyed. They joined forces with Noah Kaiba and entered his virtual world. Since their bodies were destroyed, they targeted Yugi's gang to steal their bodies. Lector went after Seto, using Jinzo as his deck master to destroy all Seto's trap cards. His strategy revolved around giving up life points to prevent Seto from using magic cards or to power up his Injection Fairy Lily, employing cards to raise his life points in order to keep doing this. He had an almost-unreachable satellite monster, but it was destroyed by Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, defeating Lector and digitizing him. Lector was not destroyed, however, and returned alongside Gansley, Crump and Johnson to steal the bodies of Joey, Duke and Serenity by force. When Lector was trying to choose between the two siblings, Adrian argued with him over who gets to choose first til Gansley broke up the fight. Soon after, they were stopped by Noah. He later entered Tristan's body with Nesbitt, who had stolen it earlier, and dueled Yugi and Joey at once. After one turn each by Gansley, Johnson and Nesbitt and two turns by Adrian, Lector took over for the remainder of the duel. He had the longest dueling time against Yugi and Joey of any of the Big Five members. He summoned Five Headed Dragon, using all the Big Five's deck masters, and when it was destroyed, used a trap card "A Deal with dark ruler" to summon Berserk Dragon to replace Five Headed Dragon as deck master, but when Joey turned Yugi's Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight and powered him up, he destroyed Berserk Dragon, defeating the Big Five. They then tried to take the bodies by force, but Noah stopped them. He gave them no more chances following their defeat and imprisoned each of them in a different corner of the virtual world. Lector was killed along with Gozaburo, and the other members of the Big Five when Noah used a satellite attack to destroy the fortress the virtual world was stationed in, deleting the virtual world and anyone in it, but Noah saved himself on a backup file. Personality Unlike the other four, Lector does not seem to have a particular theme or obsession. Unusually of the Big Five, he seems morally opposed to Seto's shady tactics, though this could be simply confronting Seto with his demons or anger at him for using him as well. Furthermore, he goes back on his deal to return Tristan's body, saying he does not believe in playing fair. He also gets into fights with Crump. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' Lector has appeared in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. He duels Kaiba, in which his ability is to destroy internet memes, which Kaiba's deck is full of. However, Kaiba defeats Lector by turning him into an internet meme, and he is digitized, repeating his original lines from the show. He later returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Johnson to chase after Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. He participated in the duel against Yugi and Joey alongside the other members of the Big Five in Tristan's body, and when Yugi defeated them, Noah banished them to the darkest corners of the internet. Lector was sent to fanfiction.net and was disgusted at the bad grammar, porn, and "un-american Japanimine". Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Conspirators